


You're Mine

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Spoilers for Season 4, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean hates it that now that he's back from Hell, Sam is lying to him. He hates it that Sam has been spending his time with that demon bitch Ruby. But hereallyhates it that Sam seems to have forgotten who he belongs to.





	You're Mine

Sam cringed as the door to the motel room squeaked closed behind him. So much for being quiet. One glance at the bed his brother was sleeping in had him relaxing, though. Dean was still sleeping soundly. That was at least a good thing. The last thing Sam needed was for Dean to wake up and see that he had been out almost all night again. After all, it wasn't like Dean necessarily agreed with what Sam was doing these days. 

He'd promised Dean that he'd stop. But he couldn't. Not when he was getting this good at it. Not when he was so close to finding Lilith and taking her out once and for all. Dean didn't understand. He hadn't been here for the past four months. He hadn't been living the life Sam had been – _feeling_ the pain Sam had felt. Dean hadn't been the one to watch himself die – get ripped to shreds by a Hellhound while he was helpless to stop any of it!

No. Dean hadn't been there for any of it. And if this was the way Sam was going to stop Lilith, then there was no way he could end his sessions with Ruby. But that didn't mean he had to tell Dean about them. The less Dean knew, the better. After all, his brother would just try to stop him again, and Sam couldn't let that happen. 

Sighing, Sam slumped onto his bed, toeing off his boots before he rolled onto his back. It was almost four in the morning. Dean would be awake soon and insisting that they hit the road. For some reason, Dean woke up earlier than usual these days. And he never wanted to wait too long between hunts. Sam figured it had something to do with Dean wanting to keep busy. He wasn't necessarily sure that he believed his brother when Dean told him that he didn't remember anything from his time in Hell. It was more like Dean didn't want to talk about. Or he just didn't want to tell Sam. Either way, Sam had a feeling he remembered it all. Something like that didn't just get blocked from your memory, he was sure.

But that was topic for another day. Sam was tired. Ruby had rode him hard tonight. She was preparing him for Lilith. According to Ruby, she was coming. And she was coming _soon_. Sam needed to be ready. And if that meant he had to go see Ruby every night from now until that skank showed her face, Sam would do it. He'd do anything to put Lilith back in the pit where she belonged. Rolling onto his side, back facing Dean, Sam closed his eyes, letting the pull of sleep drag him under.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean wasn't actually sleeping. He'd been awake for hours. The nightmares he'd been having lately wouldn't let him get too much shut eye. But tonight, it was something _completely_ different keeping him awake. He'd heard the door open when Sam left, and he'd kept track of how long Sam had been gone. And there was only one explanation as to where Sam had been all night – he was with that demon bitch.

Anger had Dean seeing red when Sam had first left. Sammy had _promised_ he'd stop this shit. But it had obviously been a lie. Something about Ruby had Sam coming back. And it had his brother lying to him! Whatever the hell it was, it was going to end tonight. Sam was going to give Dean answers, and he was going to stop with all of the lies. Dean had gone to Hell for Sam – he _owed_ him that much! 

Once he heard Sam's breathing evening out, Dean quietly slipped from his bed. Sam was a heavy sleeper – always had been – so Dean knew he didn't have to worry about being too loud. Sure, he was as quiet as possible, but some things couldn't be quiet. Like the zipper on his duffel as he dragged it open, digging inside for the cuffs he knew he had stashed away.

When his knee pressed against the mattress, Sam stirred, causing Dean to stop in his tracks. He'd climbed into bed with Sam enough to know that when he moved, all Dean had to do was stop for a second to let Sam settle down again. It didn't take long before Sam was relaxed again, Dean slowly moving to get what he needed to do done.

Just as he was locking the cuff in place, Sam's head lolled on the pillow, eyes slowly blinking open. “D'n?” he mumbled sleepily, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “What're you doing in my bed?” He must have been dreaming. Dean wouldn't just climb into his bed while he was sleeping – that only happened in Sam's fantasies. Sure, they'd been together before, but it wasn't a consistent kind of thing. It was more like when Sam was upset, Dean allowed him to take comfort in his big brother's presence. And once or twice, Sam had gotten Dean to actually go all of the way with him.

But those days were over. Dean hadn't touched him for more than a year before he'd gone to Hell. The last time had been when Sam first came back. Before they'd gone off to find Bobby, Dean had desperately fucked Sam like there was no tomorrow. Back then, Sam hadn't understood why Dean had been so needy – so desperate – but he soon learned it was because Sam had been dead. Having sex was just Dean's way of being sure that Sam was back – that he was okay again.

As his brain started to register more and more of what was going on, Sam realized a couple of things. One – Dean was straddling his hips. Two – Dean was naked. And three – Dean looked pissed. Quickly, Sam tried to sit up, fear gripping him tightly when he realized that he couldn't move. “Dean?” he breathed, bucking his hips in an attempt to get Dean off of him.

Pain shot through his shoulders, all the way down to his wrists when Sam tried to jerk his body too quickly. His eyes snapped to the cuffs that had him locked to the headboard, fear gripping Sam like a vice. He hadn't seen Dean naked since he'd come back from Hell, and the lighting in here was too bad for him to notice if his brother's tattoo was still intact. “Christo,” he breathed, tugging at the cuffs binding him once more.

“I'm not possessed, Sammy,” Dean assured his brother with a chuckle. “My tattoo is still here. Being ripped apart by Hellhounds, you would think it'd have been ripped to shreds, too. But I'm all better.” Running his hands down his own sides, Dean explained, “I look like I was never attacked. Guess Castiel was able to get my body back in shape when he yanked me out.”

This was bad. If Dean wasn't possessed, this meant that it was just _Dean_. Nothing was forcing his brother to do this to him. He just _wanted_ to do it. “Then why are you doing this?” Sam finally asked, trying to keep his attention off Dean's exposed body. Just because he was a little scared right now, that didn't mean his mind couldn't appreciate his brother's body like it always did. Didn't mean his body wouldn't respond the way it always did when Dean got too close.

Frowning, Dean glared down at Sam. “You're lying to me,” he simply answered. “You see, I've been awake for hours, Sam. I know you left this room. And you're going to tell me where you went.” Honestly, Dean had a pretty good idea of where Sam had gone. He couldn't describe it – like he was more in tune with demons since he came back. Maybe what Castiel drug out of the pit wasn't 100% Dean. Azazel had said it was hard to bring _every_ piece back. Maybe something had been left behind.

Fear gripped Sam once more when Dean told him that he knew. But what exactly did he know? Sam didn't have to tell him he'd been with Ruby. All he had to do was make up some lie about being out hunting, or not being able to sleep or something. Dean would buy it, and then this whole nightmare would be over. “Dean, I just went for a drive,” Sam lied. “I couldn't sleep, so I just drove around for a bit. That's all, I swear.”

Anger washed over Dean when Sam lied to him _again_. He wasn't even thinking as his fist flew forward, connecting with Sam's cheekbone. “You're _lying_!” he accused, gripping Sam's chin and forcing his brother to look at him. Leaning in, Dean pressed his face in the crook of Sam's neck, breathing deeply. “I can smell her all over you, Sammy.”

Sam's eyes widened when Dean said he could smell her on him. “I don't know what you're talking about,” Sam tried to lie, shaking his head. He could feel the bruise forming on his cheek where Dean hit him, but he tried to block it out. “Please let me go. Whatever you're planning on doing, you don't have to do this, Dean.”

Again, Dean felt anger coursing through his whole body. This time, he was able to refrain from punching Sam, but just barely. “I know you've been with that demon bitch, Sam,” Dean assured his brother, fingers digging into Sam's jaw a little harder before he released him. “I thought we agreed that you were going to stay away from her.” He could see the defiance in Sam's eyes, written all over his face, as Dean pulled back. “Ruby has no business being around you.”

The way Dean said Ruby's name had Sam's cock twitching in his jeans. He loved it when Dean was all possessive like this. And it was no secret that Dean hated Ruby – and not _just_ because she was a demon. But Sam hadn't slept with her. Hell, he barely touched her. Only when he needed to drink from her. Other than that, he kept his distance. It wasn't that he _liked_ what he was doing. But it was a necessary evil. If he wanted to take Lilith out, he needed to do this.

“Dean, come on,” he breathed, giving his head a small shake. “Is this necessary? Seriously, let me go.” Even as he was begging, Sam wasn't even sure he wanted Dean to let him go. They'd never tried bondage before. And Sam was all about trying new things with his brother. Even if Dean didn't seem all that interested.

A deep frown marred Dean's features when Sam tried to tell him what to do. He was in charge here. Not Sam. As far as Dean was concerned, Sam had done this to himself. Dean didn't know when Sam started lying to him, but he was going to put a stop to it right now. “No,” Dean protested, gripping Sam's over shirt on both sides and yanking it open, not caring that the buttons flew all over the room. 

Sam gave Dean one of his signature bitch faces when he ripped open his shirt. “Dean!” he chastised. “What's your plan here? Huh? Keep me cuffed to this bed until we're ready to leave this town? And then what? Lock me up in the next motel room we stay at? Because you're worried I'm going to run off and meet up with Ruby?” Scoffing, Sam argued, “I'm not doing anything wrong, Dean. I'm _helping_ people! I'm _exorcising_ demons! Sending them back to Hell where they belong!”

He didn't want to hear it. “Shut up, Sam!” he ordered, shaking his head. “I will not allow you to see her anymore! She's _poisoning_ you, Sam! Don't you see that?! I know you're not that stupid, Sam!” Keeping Sam locked up was kind of a hot idea, Dean's cock twitching at the thought. “I'm not gonna need to keep you locked up, Sammy. You're going to _know_ who you belong to before we leave this room.”

His brother's words had Sam's cock twitching in his jeans again. “W-What do you mean?” Sam asked, licking his lips. He had a pretty good idea about what Dean was talking about, but Dean needed to say it. Sam wasn't going to just let Dean make him guess. Sam wanted to know _exactly_ what was in store for him.

Without saying another word, Dean shoved Sam's gray T-shirt up his chest, instinctively checking to make sure the tattoo on his pectoral was still okay. Honestly, he was kind of hoping that it wasn't – that would at least explain why Sam was shacking up with a demon while he'd been gone. But it was still as perfect as the day they'd gotten them. So it was just Sam – he wanted to be with Ruby. For now. Dean would show him otherwise.

Not giving Sam time to react to what he was doing, Dean's fingers worked Sam's jeans open, gripping the denim and yanking it roughly off his brother's hips, boxers included. A wide smirk came to his lips when he realized that Sam was already hard. “Sammy, you dog,” he chuckled, giving his head a small shake. “You want this just as much as I do, huh, baby?”

Lying about it would have been stupid, Sam knew. After all, it wasn't like he'd ever hidden his desires from Dean before. Hell, if it wasn't for Sam and his big mouth, they'd have never started _whatever_ the hell you wanted to call what they were doing in the first place. “Y-Yes,” Sam answered, nodding. “I want you, Dean. Please?”

Hearing Sam beg for him like that had Dean's body reacting. But he wasn't going to give his little brother what he wanted that easily. Sure, he was going to fuck Sam – there was no doubt about that – but he was going to make him beg first. “You want me, huh?” he asked, fingers trailing up Sam's body before his own body followed. He settled down on top of Sam so that their dicks were touching, Dean hissing in his breath. “Then why do you always sneak off to go see _her_ , baby?”

The last thing Sam wanted to talk about right now was Ruby. “Dean,” he groaned, his head rolling on the pillow. “Don't wanna talk about her. Just...focus on us, Dean, please?”

“How Sam?” Dean asked, moving his hips just a little bit so he could torture Sam. “How am I supposed to focus on us when you're running away from me and into the arms of that demon skank?” Again he rocked his hips, biting back a groan as his sensitive flesh slid along Sam's own. “As long as you're seeing her, she's going to come between us.” Leaning in so he could bite his brother's neck, Dean asked, “So, do you want me?”

It was getting harder to form thoughts. Dean was teasing him just right, and he wanted him to actually have a full blown conversation?! There was no way! “Dean, yes, please?” Sam begged, trying to buck his hips so he could get friction. But as soon as Dean realized what he was doing, his hand quickly slapped down on Sam's hips, stopping him from moving. “Ungh...Dean,” he groaned. “Please. An-Anything. What do you want from me?”

There were so many answers to that question. But right now, there was just one request. “I want you to give up the demon bitch,” Dean answered, biting into Sam's neck once more, this time leaving marks. A small smile came to his lips as he pulled back, eyes locking with his brother's. “Promise me you're going to be done with her, Sammy. And _mean_ it. And I'll give you what you want.”

Be done with Ruby? Sure, it sounded easy enough, but Sam couldn't win this fight without her. He couldn't kill Lilith without Ruby. But Dean didn't need to know that. “Y-Yeah,” Sam breathed, biting into his bottom lip before he surged up, capturing Dean's lips with his own. He whimpered when his brother pulled away without letting him deepen it. “Dean, I said yeah,” he complained. “I'll be done with Ruby. I promise.”

He'd heard those words before. Dean wasn't a fool. Sam could be saying anything to get what he wanted. “Don't lie to me, Sammy,” he warned, bucking his hips gently once more. “You will regret it when I find out.” And that wasn't a lie. Dean would never hurt Sam, but he'd make sure to get his point across if Sam was lying to him. 

But he wanted this right now just as much as Sam did, so he was going to take Sam's word at face value. “I'm not letting you out of those cuffs,” he explained, body sliding down Sam's once more. He didn't care how much Sam complained about it. This was his punishment for lying. “You'll be lucky if I let you out of them tomorrow, either. You need to learn your lesson, Sam.”

His lesson? “W-What's the lesson I'm supposed to be learning, Dean?” Sam asked, eyes locked on his brother now that he could actually think again. The loss of Dean's cock against him was frustrating, but Sam was more focused on his lesson. He was sure that he'd already been through this. _Don't see Ruby_. That was the lesson Dean had been trying to get through Sam's head for weeks now. And it hadn't worked yet, so he didn't understand why Dean was switching up tactics. Not that he was going to complain about it.

“You're _mine_ ,” Dean growled, shouldering his brother's legs apart before he tossed them over his shoulders. That was all the warning Sam got before Dean's hot, wet tongue was pressing against his hole, circling the tight ring of muscle. His grip around Sam's thighs tightened when Sam arched, pulling the younger Winchester back against his mouth once more.

When Dean's tongue slipped past the first ring of muscle, wiggling inside Sam, he almost lost it. Without thinking, he tried to reach for Dean, wanting to feel his brother in his hands, though the cuffs quickly stopped him. Whimpering, Sam pressed his body back against Dean, soft moans spilling from his lips as Dean worked him over. “Dean...” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip. “Dean, please...ungh...don't stop.”

Little by little, Dean started adding fingers, pressing into Sam with the help of his saliva. He didn't bother letting Sam know he wasn't going to stop, figuring Sam would get the idea. Besides, his mouth was a little busy at the moment. Once he could fit three fingers inside Sam without much resistance, Dean pulled back, licking his lips before he spit into his palm.

The whole time Dean stroked his hard, aching cock, he kept his eyes on Sam. He was still pissed at him – still unsure if he could trust the words that had come out of Sam's mouth a few minutes earlier – but that wasn't going to stop him. With his free hand, Dean gripped Sam's ankle, tossing the younger man's leg over his shoulder again as he lined up with Sam's entrance. 

Both men groaned as Dean pushed into Sam, painfully slowly so he didn't hurt the younger Winchester. Only when he was buried to the hilt did Dean stop moving. It took all of his willpower to keep his hips from thrusting into Sam, Dean leaning down and crushing their mouths together instead to take his mind off how badly he wanted to pound into Sam. 

Sam moaned into the kiss, his body arching off the bed to press closer to Dean's. It had been almost eighteen months since he'd had another man inside him, so he was allowing his body to adjust to the invasion as much as he could. But he wanted this. And from past experience, he knew the pain only lasted for a little while. So, although he wasn't completely ready, when Dean broke the kiss, Sam panted out, “God, D, move, please? God...please...fuck me.”

As soon as Sam gave him permission, Dean experimentally moved his hips, sliding out just a little before pushing back in. A wide smile came to his lips when he realized that Sam had adjusted, Dean quickly setting a brutal pace for the both of them. Although it had been almost eighteen months since they'd done this, Dean remembered how his brother liked it. “Oh, fuck Sammy,” Dean breathed, head falling forward. “So fucking tight for me, baby.” He leaned in to lick across Sam's tattoo before he pulled back once more. “So good for me, Sammy.”

After a few minutes, Dean picked up his thrusts, smiling when pushed back to meet every one. Sam had always been so needy. He angled his hips so that the head of his cock hit his little brother's sweet spot with each thrust, making Sam cry out again in pleasure. He loved that. His hand moved to wrap around Sam's dick then, stroking his hard length. “Cum for me, Sammy,” he ordered, biting into his bottom lip as his thumb flicked over the top of Sam's cock, using the precum there to slick his way along Sam's member.

“Ohmygod, Dean,” Sam panted, feeling his body responding to Dean's touches. He'd wanted this for so long. He'd missed Dean for so long. And now it was almost over, and Sam was scared he wasn't going to get it back for a long time. But when Dean ordered him to cum, Sam couldn't stop it as his balls drew up tight against his body, back arching off the bed once more as the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, coating Dean's hand.

When Sam came, his inner muscles clamped down on Dean, dragging the older Winchester over the edge with him. Dean almost collapsed on Sam, but he remember to roll at the last second, tongue sliding out to lick his hand clean of his brother's mess. Another seductive smile came to his lips when Dean realized that Sam was watching him, Dean putting on a show for the other man. Once his hand was clean, Dean rolled back over Sam, kissing him roughly. 

His teeth caught Sam's bottom lip as he pulled back, only letting go when he was too far away from Sam to keep contact. “You're mine,” he repeated, reminding Sam of his words from earlier. His eyes then ticked to Sam's wrists. He could already see that there was a rash forming there from Sam pulling at his bindings, so he figured it was best to let him go. 

Pushing himself off the bed, Dean grabbed the keys to the cuffs, releasing Sam. He rubbed at the red marks on his brother's wrists gently before he moved to massage Sam's shoulders for a moment. However, as soon as Sam started enjoying it, Dean stopped. “You need to get dressed,” he ordered, moving to do the same. “I found a case. 44 year old marathon runner died of a heart attack. And two other perfectly healthy men bit it the same way right around that area. Seems like our kinda gig.”

Sam wanted to talk about what had just happened. He wanted to ask Dean what it meant, and if they were going to be doing it regularly again. But he bit his tongue. Dean wanted to work a case, so Sam figured that's what they were going to do now. They weren't going to talk about it – they were just going to go back to hunting like nothing had ever happened. And when Dean got the urge again, then they'd do it again. But they wouldn't talk about it then, either, Sam was sure.

Sighing, the younger Winchester pushed himself off the bed, tugging his jeans back onto his body. He then grabbed his duffel, already packed and ready to move. “I'll meet you in the car,” he explained, heading out the door and towards the Impala. When he was sure Dean wasn't following yet, and he was out of earshot, Sam dialed a familiar number. “Ruby, we're moving,” he warned when the demon answered. “I'll text you the address of the motel when we get checked in.” He hung up the phone just before Dean emerged from the motel room.

As soon as Dean started up his baby, he turned the volume knob up so loud, Sam could barely stand it. While some old eighty's rock band played on the radio, Sam wiggled down into the seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes, figuring it was best to get some sleep on the long drive.


End file.
